thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus eclipse/bonus episode escape from bakugan prison
Eclipse is walking one day with his bakugan Lumino on his shoulder when a portal opens up and he is sucked through... Eclipse: ughh my head hurts where are we? Lumino: I recognize this world I think that we are in gundalia. Eclipse: Aww man how are we supposed to get out of gundalia? Lumino: I don't know but i think we need to be on our guard. Eclipse: yea Gundalian soldier: GET UP AND STAY WHERE YOU ARE. Eclipse: sir i was sucked into this portal. Gundalian soldier: where is your registration card? Eclipse: registration what? Lumino: Listen we just accidentally came here. Gundalian soldier: An unregistered bakugan. Then the gundalian soldier uses his spear to shock Eclipse and knock him out and traps Lumino in an orb like ball. Lumino: where are you taking us? Gundalian soldier: to the Bakugan Prison. Eclipse wakes up in a cell next to some Gundalians Eclipse: where... Where am I Gundalian: your in the dungeon of the bakugan prison Eclipse: where is my bakugan Lumino? Gundalian: they probably have your bakugan with all the other bakugan in there holding cell Eclipse: so what is this place? Gundalian: this is a prison for the most dangerous bakugan and their partners Eclipse: so what is your name? Gundalian: Im Jason im a pyrus brawler Eclipse: so what are you here for you seem like a nice guy Jason: I tried to save my sister from some Neathians and i destroyed the neathians and they put me here... Eclipse: so who is the head honcho here Jason: you mean the warden Eclipse: yea Jason: Its Nurzak Eclipse: how can i get a word with this Nurzak guy and let him know i was put here accidentally? Jason: you was put here accidentally Eclipse: yea a portal sucked me in Jason: a portal opens up once a year and the day is tommorow Jason: but this prison is dangerous they make you brawl and if you lose your... well you don't want to know Gundalian: Jason the plan happens tommorow Jason: ok Eclipse: what plan? Jason: some of us gundalians are gonna bust out of this prison and go through the portal tommorow you in Eclipse: yea im in another day later... Gundalian soldier: WAKE UP ITS CHECK UP TIME. Jason: Eclipse get up Eclipse: yawn yea yea im up Eclipse is walking with a bunch of other gundalians and there are taken to an open wide area in the prison Gundalian soldier: Nobody move then jason attacks the soldeir and takes his spear Gundalian Soldier: SOUND THE ALARM WE HAVE A PRISON BREAK Then a riot breaks out and Jason and 2 other gundalians run towards the door that leads out of the open area Jason: you coming Eclipse? Eclipse: so where are we going? Jason: first we are gonna get our bakugan So Jason and Eclipse and the other gundalians are running down this hallway and go up 3 floors of stairs and goes into this giang room full of bakugan in there ball form on shelfs in clear orbs Eclipse: there must be like a million bakugan here so how are we suppose to find them? Jason: they are listed in section according to DNA Jason: im going to go look for mine eclipse goes to a computer and types in his bakugan DNA and finds lumino Lumino: there you are Eclipse Eclipse: Lumino there you are Lumino: hey I over heard some of the guards talking about a portal opening up Eclipse: yea i know thats were we are going Jason: c'mon Eclipse, Jason, and the 3 other gundalians make it to the top of the prison and see the portal about 300 yards away in the air then he sees an army of gundalian soldiers on the ground Eclipse: so how are we supposed to get past them Jason: can your bakugan fly? Eclipse: yes but they will attack from the ground Eclipse: where did the 3 other gundalians go? then a blast occurs the 3 gundalians and there bakugan have been brought down by the soldiers then jason pushes a button he had in his pocket and the whole ground explodes Eclipse: are you crazy some of those gundalians have families Jason: so who cares then he pushes Eclipse down and gets on top of his bakugan pyrus helix dragonoid and tries to fly to the portal eclipse gets on top of lumino and chases after him eclipse stops him Eclipse: what is your problem Jason: you want to know my problem everything is my problem Eclipse: why do i have the feeling the story you told me was a lie Jason: yes it was i destroyed the neathians and my sister and know im sentenced here for life and when i go to through this portal to earth i will destroy it to Eclipse: not if i let theat happen Jason: then lets brawl lets see how strong a human is Eclipse and Jason: BAKUGAN BRAWL... Category:Blog posts